Embodiments of the present invention relate to a photodetector, and more particularly, to a photodetector array using positive-intrinsic-negative (PIN)/negative-intrinsic-positive (NIP) diodes having a continuous anode/cathode from front side to back side.
A photon detector or photodetector converts radiant power directly into electrical current; also called a photodiode. PIN/NIP diodes or PIN/NIP photodiodes are generally known in the art. A PIN/NIP diode is a form of photodetector.
A PIN diode is a type of photodiode with a large, neutrally doped intrinsic region sandwiched between p-doped and n-doped semiconducting regions. The PIN diode's name comes from the layering of these materials positive, intrinsic, negative (PIN). Broadly speaking, a photodiode is a semiconductor device that converts light to electrical current. A PIN diode typically exhibits an increase in its electrical conductivity as a function of the intensity, wavelength, and modulation rate of the incident radiation.
A PIN diode is also a semiconductor device that operates as a variable resistor at radiofrequency (RF) and microwave frequencies. The resistance value of the PIN diode is determined only by the forward biased direct current (DC) current. At high RF frequencies when a PIN diode is at zero or reverse bias, it appears as a parallel plate capacitor, essentially independent of reverse voltage.
Photoconductor arrays are groups of a plurality of photodetectors, such as PIN/NIP diodes, arranged together on a substrate or wafer.
It is desirable to provide a photodetector array using PIN/NIP diodes having a continuous anode/cathode from front side to back side.